Surreal
by WhereDestiniesMeet17
Summary: Three days after their grand adventure, Mouth finally asks Mikey what he thought of his first kiss. Then Mouth has to ask him about his second kiss. Mouth/Mikey. Slash.


_**Surreal**_

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Goonies. _This is written strictly for entertainment. No profit was made from this work of fiction. No copy right infringement intended.

Pairing: Mikey/Mouth

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T for language and romance.

Summary: Three days after their grand adventure, Mouth finally asks Mikey what he thought of his first kiss. Then Mouth has to ask him about his second kiss. Mouth/Mikey. Slash.

Author's Note: I'm always one of the last people to get into a pairing. This one isn't any different. Concrit is welcome, reviews appreciated.

Update 9/26/12: This fanfiction got translated into French! You can find it here: s/8557949/1/Surrealiste (do the normal ff thing) and it was translated by Alounet, who is utterly awesome.

* * *

Mikey Walsh was sitting on his front porch, watching as the dull metallic clouds that hung over Astoria finally gave under the pressure and let the rain drizzle down. He was reflecting on his grand adventure and all the things that he had realized over the past few days, some of which weren't as surprising as they should have been. His true feelings toward Mouth were among them, right next to the kiss he had shared with Andy.

But even the typical fall weather couldn't break through the surreal atmosphere that had settled over Mikey's life. It felt so dream-like to be sitting on _his_ front porch, watching the rain fall. Every time he walked through his front door he had to pinch himself to make sure he was actually awake. He was literally having a hard time coming to terms with everything that had happened. After all those months spent worrying and hoping for a miracle, one had finally appeared. How else could one react? When did life stop being strange and fall back into the realm of normalcy?

Mikey was started out of his reprieve when footsteps announced the presence of another person.

"Hey, Mikey," Mouth said as he came around the corner. "Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking. What are you doing?"

"Taking shelter. What are you thinking about?" Mouth asked, flopping down on the bench next to Mikey. He leaned back on the cool wooden arm, bringing his knees to his chest, and tracking mud on the seat between them.

"About how strange it feels to still be here, to still be a Goonie."

Mouth quirked his lips up. "Talk about it. Every time I go to sleep, I expect I'll wake up and have hallucinated it all."

"Same here."

"So, you think they'll give us any of the extra cash?"

"Mouth," Mikey sighed in exasperation.

"I was just asking. Too bad," Mouth sighed. "I could have used some extra moola to pay off the loan sharks beating down my door."

Mikey couldn't help the smile that rose to his lips. "It's more likely that they just want to shut you up."

Mouth shrugged. "What can I say? Everyone wants a piece. Speaking of wanting a piece, you never told me what you thought of your first kiss."

Mikey, who had been staring at the steadily changing rainfall, looked at him in surprise. The fact that he had been mauling over the kiss and the feeling it had incited inside him not long before Mouth's arrival, was not lost to Mikey. Nor did he miss the look Mouth was giving him. It was intense and if Mikey didn't know better, tinted with sadness.

"How did you find out?"

"I'm not the only one that talks a lot."

Mikey could give him that.

"It wasn't bad or anything. It could just be me, since I don't have a lot to compare it to." Mikey shook his head before Mouth could speak. "I don't know. It was nice, I suppose."

"Yeah," Mouth muttered.

Mikey watched as Mouth adverted his gaze. Mouth dropped his feet to the porch, shifting so that he wasn't facing Mikey directly. He was silent, caught up in his thoughts.

Mikey was struck again by now unrealistic his life seemed to be as of late. Mouth not running his mouth was pretty much the foretelling of the apocalypse, or something equally as devastating. Mikey supposed he was partially right on at least one account.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mouth fidget. He half turned his head to ask what was on his mind. It was at that moment that Mouth decided to lean over and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

Mikey's eyes widen in surprise. He couldn't bring himself to move away, nor could he remove himself from the moment. If he could have stepped back, seen that moment from another perspective, he would have seen that it for what it was. An inexperienced and sloppy, first kiss, which was both the ending of one thing, and the beginning of another. He would have noticed the moment he started to kiss Mouth back. He would have noticed that Mouth grimace when he knocked his teeth against Mikey's braces. He might have even detected the tension that welled up in Mouth's shoulders when they pulled apart to breathe.

But Mikey was hung on how _real_ the kiss had felt, and wasn't aware of any of it. All he knew was that the kiss hadn't been amazing, but it _was_ good. It was different, strange, and _right_, all wrapped up in one. Hell, it might have just been because it was Mouth.

When Mikey finally looked at Mouth, he spotted the sorrowful expression that had eclipsed Mouth's face. It made Mikey's breath hitch in his chest. For a terrifying moment, he thought he was about to have an asthma attack. Then the air rushed back down his throat, stretching his lungs. It didn't stop his heart from hurting.

Mikey knew that any second Mouth would start rambling, begging Mikey to forget that the kiss every happened. Mikey did not want to hear it. Mikey did not want to see the tears that he was certain would gather in Mouth's eyes, despite the fact that Mouth was too proud to let them fall. Mikey simply did not want that memory.

"Are you going to ask what I thought of my second kiss?"

Mouth fidgeted again, tearing his eyes away from the hummingbird feeder, which hung from the porch's awning. Mouth's gaze moved to his lap, then to Mikey's, and eventually to his face. "What did you think of your second kiss?" Mouth asked hesitantly.

Mikey smiled. "I liked it."

Mouth grinned, relief shining through. "Would you like another?"

Mikey didn't answer. He didn't really get the chance to before Mouth was kissing him again.


End file.
